


How Can One Person Get So Lost?

by TheDarkNightsRun



Series: Yuto and Kino Start Dating [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Yuno series part 1, bar owner yuto, hyunggu has a bad sense of direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkNightsRun/pseuds/TheDarkNightsRun
Summary: Yuto doesn't usually talk to strangers but this one was cute and definitely lost.





	How Can One Person Get So Lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, so I know I have at least two other fics to post in a different fandom but I wrote this like... three weeks ago? I wasn't going to post it till after I posted the other ones but I read a Yuno fic were the writer was basically me and pointed out how little Pentagon fan fictions there are in the world. Damn girl, you right.
> 
> Anyway, as usual please enjoy this. It's a part of a series and I guess each one can stand on it's own? Maybe? Idk, we'll find out.

If there's one thing everyone knew about Yuto, it was how shy he was. When Wooseok first introduced Yuto to his boyfriend Shinwon, who’d just transferred over from the university in Seoul, he gave him a polite nod and promptly ran off before he had to say anything else. It took him two weeks after before he was able to hold a full conversation with Shinwon.

In his defence, Shinwon’s Japanese wasn't the best and sometimes Yuto couldn't figure out if he was saying “phone” or “penis”. Eventually he settled for switching between Korean and Japanese to make things easier for both Wooseok and Shinwon.

However, the thing no one, not even Yuto himself, could figure out was how he, a man so shy he once peed himself before a job interview, could run a bar in downtown Tokyo. Where he spoke with many strangers everyday. And made many business dealings. It was an enigma in itself and if Yuto were entirely honest, he never expected himself to get this far in the barkeeping life without ever getting over his inability to meet new people.

Which is partially why he nearly choked on his own tongue when a small but oddly intimidating looking man tapped him on the shoulder and kindly asked for directions to a shop on the other side of the city.

The poor guy was so horribly lost and Yuto couldn't even open his mouth to help him.

“I'm sorry, do you speak Korean?” The man asked, looking up at Yuto with wide innocent eyes. If Yuto weren't frozen in place, he would've found the man’s juxtaposing outfit ironic for the adorably bashful look in his eyes. “Or uh... Japanese…?”

Holy shit this guy was cute. That made things extra hard for Yuto, only in one sense of the word but both if he really scored with the stranger.

“English?” The stranger said in English, his ancient so adorable and cute it almost caused Yuto to faint.

Finally, just before the stranger got weirded out and left, Yuto turned on his work persona and cleared his throat. He just needed to pretend this guy was another customer at the bar, that's all it took.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and clearing his throat again. “Can I help you with anything?”

The man looked at him cautiously for a moment but smiled widely when he realised Yuto had spoken in Korean. “Yes! Thank you! I didn't know what language to ask in so I was trying to remember all the ones I knew…” he said with a small laugh. He looked down at his thick black boots for a moment before pulling a map out of his pocket. “U-umm I was hoping you could help me? I don't think I'm lost but I'm trying to get to a store on this street…”

He fiddled with the map a bit and pointed at a street that ran through the entire city but intersected with the cross street he wanted on the other side.

Oh dear, this poor soul. He'd never make it in time before the rain started.

Yuto studied the map and considered how he'd break the news to this stranger, who was unfortunately decked out in black spandex and leather. 

_ He must be an emo. _

“Well… uh….” he began. The stranger was so cute and looking up at Yuto with wide thankful eyes. “You're on the wrong side of town….”

The shorter man’s smile slowly faded and he looked confused. “Oh…. that doesn't make sense. How far is the University from here? I swore I went the right way from there….”

He was a University student? Yuto chuckled to himself at the realisation because this guy looked like a high schooler, definitely not a college student.

Then again, Yuto was only in his first year at the university and he looked thirty six years old.

“A good couple of kilometres…..”

“Oh dear….”

“Yeah….”

Yuto watched the strangers look at the map analytically and only looked away when he felt a raindrop hit the top of his head.

“Ah shit,” the stranger muttered, looking up at the grey sky as well and frowning when another raindrop landed on his nose. He scrunched his face up cutely and wiped at it with his sleeve.

Yuto felt his heart break for this poor man and decided to take the initiative. “Tell you what, I'll call you a cab at that bar across the street and help you get to where you need to be,” he said decisively, gesturing to his bar on the other side of the road. The stranger followed his finger and studied the somewhat dingy looking building before looking back at Yuto.

“I feel like there's an ultimatum here,” he said skeptically, looking at Yuto like he was waiting for him to murder him. Yuto laughed and started walking across the street.

“If there were, the only thing I'd ask from you would be a date,” he said. See, this how he knew he was in work mode. He  _ never  _ flirted with  _ anyone.  _ Never. Only when he was taking their orders. He entered the bar without looking back to hide his horrified expression.

“Wait what?” The stranger said as Yuto walked behind the bar. Shinwon raised an eyebrow questioningly but Yuto just shook his head dismissively and went to the phone in the corner. “Can you even be back there?” The stranger asked worriedly.

Yuto shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Well yeah, it's my bar.”

The stranger slammed his hand on the counter as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise. “What?”

Yuto shrugged again and called for a cab for the man. “The cab’ll be here in five minutes. You want anything?”

The stranger took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair but sat down on the nearest stool. “Can I have a water? It's been a long day.”

Yuto chuckled and poured him a water, glancing out the window on the opposite wall to see the rain coming down harshly now. He handed the water to the stranger just as he saw another patron raise their hand for a refill. “Hold on a mo,” he said to the stranger before he walked over to the other person.

He felt like he was out of his mind. He'd never talked to someone he didn't know for this long before. He didn't even know the guy's name and he'd already joked about asking him out on a date.

“He's pretty cute,” Wooseok whispered in his ear on his way out of the kitchen to bring someone their food.

“Shut up, we’ll never see him again after this,” he bit back before Wooseok walked away. Wooseok, the ass, chuckled impishly and shrugged as he walked around the bar counter and to a table in the back.

Yuto stuck his tongue out at his back childishly before he heard the phone ring. He ran over, smiling briefly at the cute stranger as he picked up the phone.

“Your cab’s here,” he said to the man when he hung up. The stranger downed the rest of his water and stood up.

“Thank you so much,” he said with a bow. Yuto smiled and blushed but nodded his head back. On a whim he pulled his wallet out and handed the stranger a couple of bills.

“This should cover the cab and maybe even some food… you know, just in case….” Yuto felt his worker attitude begin to drop and he had trouble finding words, a blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

Oh dear.

The stranger looked at him surprised and took the money with both hands. “T-thank you… how can I repay you for all this kindness?”

Yuto didn't know what to say. He really wanted to go hide in the supply closet for a couple years now, though. Instead of responding with something quick-witted or flirtatious, he shrugged and quickly stammered, “We’ll find a t- chance.”

_ Stupid.  _

But the stranger blushed too and looked down shyly. The phone rang again and jerked him into action. “That’s probably the cab driver, I better get going. Thank you so so much though,” he said quickly as he left out the door.

Yuto stared after him for a few minutes, completely lost in whatever trance that stranger managed to put him in. 

“Oooo, someone has a crush,” Shinwon said mockingly a few feet away as he poured someone a beer. 

“Fuck you,” Yuto said and got back to work.


End file.
